1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to power supplies, and particularly to a power supply for a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Power supplies in computers convert external AC (alternating current) voltage into DC (direct current) voltages applicable to electronic components in the computer. Such electronic components include, for example, a central processing unit (CPU) and a hard disk drive. The power supply often includes a casing, and a first power conversion circuit and a second power conversion circuit accommodated in the casing. During operation, the first power conversion circuit converts the external AC voltage into a first DC voltage and outputs the first DC voltage to the second power conversion circuit, and the second power conversion circuit converts the first DC voltage into a plurality of second DC voltages and outputs the second DC voltages to the electronic components of the computer.
However, the first power conversion circuit and second power conversion circuit are often mounted together, increasing a volume of the power supply, and compromising manufacturing efforts toward more compact computers. In addition, during testing of the power supply, if a second DC voltage deviates from a predetermined value, it cannot be readily ascertained whether the problem is in the first power conversion circuit or the second, unless the power supply is disassembled. Yet disassembling the power supply causes considerable inconvenience.
Accordingly, what is needed is a power supply which can overcome the limitations described.